


a kindling, of sorts [traducción]

by ciaraodhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Neurodivergent Jeon Wonwoo, Non-Sexual Age Play, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Regressor Wonwoo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaraodhan/pseuds/ciaraodhan
Summary: De todos su amigos en el piso, muchos de ellos están mejor equipados para lidiar con niños que Jihoon.Y aun así, Wonwoo lo pide a él.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	a kindling, of sorts [traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a kindling, of sorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678155) by [petitseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitseok/pseuds/petitseok). 



> uhh medio escupí esto por unos días porque todo últimamente ha sido surreal por así decirlo.
> 
> me proyecté en little wonwoo y muestro muchas tendencias adhd de falta de atención, pero no tengo diagnóstico ni me considero una persona experta. es sólo lo que he experimentado, así que por eso puse en los tags al personaje d wonwoo como neurodivergente.
> 
> el título es de the oh hellos!
> 
> no revisé esto todavía, tengo mucho cansancio. me disculpo si hay algún error que no haya visto. 💛

Jihoon no considera que sea particularmente bueno con los niños.

Seguro, le gustan — los niños son adorables. Admira su infinita fascinación con el descubrimiento y su alegría sin límites por nada y por todo.

Sin embargo, no tiene la energía para lidiar con cosas como llanto, gritos, o preguntas. La última cosa que quiere es perseguir a un niño pequeño para prevenir que haga un berrinche. Sólo no está equipado para ello.

Agradecidamente, ser hogareño y un productor significa que Jihoon no tiene que interactuar con niños seguido, no como Seungkwan y Jeonghan quienes vuelven a casa todos los días sintiendo cariño por su clase de jardín de infantes pero completamente exhaustos.

Joshua ama a los niños, también. Le enseña a niños en la escuela secundaria local y si bien siempre se queja sobre lo _crueles_ que son, se lamenta seguido por el potencial que ve en cada uno de ellos.  
De todos sus amigos en el piso, muchos de ellos están mucho más equipados para lidiar con niños que Jihoon. ¡La mitad de ellos son maestros!

Y aun así, Wonwoo lo pide a él.

Wonwoo hace esta cosa bastante. Se pone más disperso y silencioso de lo usual. Se pone su remera más grande y se acurruca en el sillón a ver caricaturas; saca su libro para colorear y suministros para colorear y se sienta en la mesada de la cocina por horas,  
coloreando hasta dormirse.

Intentó explicarle a sus compañeros de piso, Joshua y Jihoon. _Regresión de edad_ , lo llamó. Es como si fuera un niño en el torpe cuerpo de un hombre de veinticuatro años.

Lo aceptaron. Si Wonwoo necesitaba este espacio mental para lidiar con el estrés, podía hacerlo. No les molestaba.

Los otros entendieron, también, y se ofrecieron a ayudar si Wonwoo los necesitaba.

Algunas veces Seungcheol lo lleva al parque y le enseña a jugar al fútbol. Jeonghan y Seungkwan le dan páginas para colorear y hojas con tareas para hacer cuando estaban muy ocupados para pasar y cuidarlo. Soonyoung sale de su camino para hacer tiempo para Wonwoo.

A pesar de esto, sin embargo, Wonwoo va más con Jihoon cuando quiere compañía.

Jihoon quien siempre está sentado en su estudio trabajando, trabajando, y trabajando, sólo tomando descansos para comer y dormir.

Siempre está anticipando el siguiente proyecto, siempre hablando con el artista que está trabajando. Y cuando no lo está, está cuidándose y haciendo lo que quiere hacer. Jihoon no es la opción más ideal para un niño.

Pero para Wonwoo, nada de eso importa. Siempre encuentra una manera de hacerse su camino al corazón de Jihoon.

“¿Jiji? ¿Ocupado ahora?”

¿Y quién es Jihoon para rechazarlo?”

Al escuchar el sonido de la gentil voz de Wonwoo, se quita sus auriculares y gira en su silla para verlo.

Wonwoo tiene puesto su buzo verde pálido, el suavecito con hojas en los brazos. Su peluche favorito— un gran elefante llamado Ellie— está metido bajo su brazo, y un libro para colorear está metido bajo el otro, una caja de crayones en su mano.

Con su mano libre, Wonwoo torpemente empuja sus lentes hacia arriba, esperando que le digan si puede quedarse en el estudio o no. Siempre es paciente así, educado y respetuoso con las obligaciones de sus amigos.

Jihoon sonríe y le hace seña para que se acerque, “Puedes quedarte, ángel. Jiji no está muy ocupado. Si traes tu taburete puedes venir a sentarte conmigo, ¿okay?”

Devolviendo la sonrisa, Wonwoo asiente. Arrastra los pies hasta el escritorio de Jihoon y deja su libro para colorear y crayones en el espacio vacío de la izquierda antes de sacar un taburete de la esquina del estudio.

La pone junto a la silla de Jihoon, girando en el asiento rotatorio cubierto de stickers una vez antes de acomodarse en el escritorio. El productor no pudo evitar revolver un poco el cabello de Wonwoo, entretenido cuando se queja en protesta.

Descansando su mentón en la cabeza de Ellie, Wonwoo mira la pantalla de la computadora de Jihoon que todavía muestra el programa de música con el que había estado trabajando.

Sus ojos brillan. “¿Jiji trabaja?” pregunta.

“Lo hago. Estoy haciendo una canción, ángel.”

Wonwoo se sienta derecho, descansando una mano en el brazo de su amigo para asegurarse que esté prestando atención. “¿P-puedo escuchar?”

Sólo tiene unas capas hasta ahora, pero está seguro que no hace una diferencia para Wonwoo. Así que, Jihoon toma sus auriculares y los pone sobre las orejas de Wonwoo, asegurándose que el volumen no esté muy alto. Presiona reproducir.

Wonwoo mira la barra moverse por la pantalla sobre el archivo de audio. Jihoon deja que el instrumental se reproduzca sin interrupción. Mientras escucha, sus dedos se retuercen y se mueven como si tocara un piano invisible, aunque no sabe cómo tocar.

Cuando termina, Wonwoo se quita los auriculares, pero Jihoon ha hecho esto las veces suficientes con él para saber que no es una reacción negativa.

“¿Te gusta?” le pregunta al chico.

“¡Mhmm! ¡Jiji hace buenas canciones!” Wonwoo chilla. Sostiene a Ellie más cerca de su pecho, uñas clavándose en su pelaje suave.

“Gracias, eso es muy dulce de tu parte,” Jihoon arrulla. Le da una palmadita en la cabeza de nuevo para mostrar su apreciación por el halago.

En respuesta, Wonwoo suelta una risita y entierra su rostro en el hombro de Jihoon. La acción sólo lo hace ver más adorable a los ojos del productor.

Eventualmente, vuelven a establecerse en sus actividades individuales. Jihoon vuelve a trabajar en su canción y Wonwoo saca sus crayones, escogiendo una imagen de su libro para colorear.

Durante las veces ocasionales en las que se recostaba en su silla, Jihoon revisa a Wonwoo. En una hora, hace un buen progreso en su imagen, pero a veces mira y no está coloreando en absoluto. Su cabeza descansa en la mesa, su crayón está presionado contra el papel, pero su mano no se mueve.

Después de verlo pasar por el ciclo de concentrarse en su dibujo en y perder la concentración por completo, Jihoon decide intervenir. Le da un golpecito a Wonwoo en el hombro.

El chico se sobresalta en sorpresa. Mira a Jihoon, una mirada desconcertada pero urgente en sus ojos.

“¿Estás bien?” comprueba.

Wonwoo asiente. “Bien. ¡Josh me dio el desayuno antes de irse y lo comí todo y dijo que hice un buen trabajo!”

Jihoon no sabe qué harían sin Joshua alrededor para persuadirlos para que se cuiden. Wonwoo tiene una terrible auto-regulación y Jihoon no está mucho mejor.

Si Joshua no le pusiera el cepillo de dientes a Wonwoo en la mano y tarareara con él cada mañana, nunca se cepillaría los dientes. Si Joshua no arrastrara a Jihoon al gimnasio, no estaría ni cerca de lo saludable que está.

“¡Eso es bueno! ¿Te hizo una botella de agua?”

La expresión de Wonwoo se torna contemplativa. Entonces, niega con su cabeza, “No, sólo tomé leche.”

“¿Por qué no te vas a hacer una botella de agua, ángel? Necesitas estar hidratado.”

Una vez más poniendo su rostro en el hombro de Jihoon, el chico se queja, “No puedo...”

“¿Por qué no?”

“¡No quiero ir! No puedo, no puedo—“

Sin querer que se elabore en histeria, Jihoon levanta y acuna su rostro, aplacándolo gentilmente, “Te la voy a conseguir esta vez, ángel. Puedes quedarte aquí y seguir coloreando tu imagen para mí.”

Jihoon se para de su silla, intencionalmente sin soltar a Wonwoo hasta el último segundo. “Sigue coloreando para Jiji, ¿okay?”  
Wonwoo asiente y sostiene a Ellie. Agarra su crayón mientras Jihoon se dirige a la cocina.

El productor toma la botella de agua adorable de Wonwoo de los gabinetes, una pequeña, de amarillo transparente con una tapa abatible azul y una imagen de una abeja en el costado. Toma la suya, también —un termo más grande— y las llena a las dos con agua fría.

Justo cuando está por volver al estudio, Jihoon llega a ver el reloj. Es la mitad de la mañana y se acerca la hora del almuerzo. Abre el refrigerador y encuentra bolsitas de compota de manzana en una caja con una nota que dice “para Nunu,” así que Jihoon decide tomar una para Wonwoo.

El chico sonríe cuando ve la comida antes de agarrarla de la mano de Jihoon. Sus manos se sacuden con emoción. Antes de ahondarse de nuevo en su coloreo, chilla, “¡Gracias!”

Jihoon no ve a Wonwoo dispersarse por un rato tras eso. Constantemente va terminando su dibujo mientras bebe la compota de su bolsa.

Jihoon trabaja hasta que escucha a Wonwoo beber lo último de la compota. El chico da un golpecito en su brazo para llamar su atención, y cuando Jihoon lo ve, sostiene la bolsa vacía como si pidiera por más.

“No más, bebé, te lo comiste todo,” Jihoon le dice. “Vamos a tener el almuerzo pronto. Bebe algo de agua por ahora.”

Wonwoo resopla pero voltea la tapa de su botella de agua para abrirla. Su boca se queda en el sorbete y se mantiene en su boca mientras empieza una página nueva en su libro para colorear.

Wonwoo colorea y bebe de su botella hasta que sus ojos empiezan a pesarle. Se recuesta contra el brazo de Jihoon y cierra sus ojos.

En minutos, está dormido a pesar de la posición incómoda en la que los puso a los dos.

Cuando el hombro de Jihoon empieza a tensarse por sostener el peso de Wonwoo, decide cambiar su posición.

Saca a Ellie del agarre de Wonwoo y satisface la queja acumulándose en la parte trasera de su garganta tomándolo en sus brazos y transportándolo a su regazo.

Sin poder trabajar fácilmente con Wonwoo a horcajadas sobre él, Jihoon se recuesta en su silla para estar más cómodo mientras tranquiliza al chico agravado de vuelta a dormir.

Jihoon no entiende por qué le cae tan bien a Wonwoo. Está sorprendido que algo de esto esté funcionando, que lo esté abrazando y casi aplastándolo en vez de quejarse y alejarse.

Pero lo aceptará. Disfrutará de la atención mientras puede. Wonwoo le sigue importando profundamente, por más que no sepa cómo ayudar.

Por suerte, son las acciones simples que hacen a Wonwoo muy feliz. Ama cuando Joshua o Jihoon se sientan con él mientras colorea o lo abrazan cuando ve caricaturas.

Cuando se siente pequeño de esta forma, Jihoon trata de darle el espacio que quiere, y cuando inevitablemente pide por Jihoon, siempre se queda porque sabe que Wonwoo necesita que lo haga.

 _”Jiji, ‘e amo…”_ el chico murmura.

Jihoon sonríe para sí mismo y sostiene a Wonwoo más cerca de sí. Le da un beso en el costado de su cabeza y tararea su nueva melodía con suavidad.

Calmando a Wonwoo parpara que se duerma, Jihoon se siente en paz. Jihoon piensa mientras está a la deriva de dormirse. _Quizás valgo la pena para tenerme cerca._

**Author's Note:**

> espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)  
> cuídense! usa un barbijo, quédense en casa si pueden. recuerden comer y tomar agua!


End file.
